Finding Home
by Allieoop45
Summary: Based on angelus19's story on Deviantart Caos en el Tiempo. "My father always told me, 'No man gets left behind'. What he didn't know is that it included him too." When Emma's father Chase is taken by the men in masks, she will do anything to find him again. Future generation story
1. Chapter 1

_"It began not long ago,_

_ When a war broke out tearing many loved ones apart."_

A 23 year old African American male that goes by the name of Leo Dooley struggles against the soldiers that held him down at they took a one year old screaming girl from his arms.

_"The children were taken as new recruits for the next generation of mindless beings,_

_And the teens were left behind with the adults to watch their city crumble,"_

A 26 year old girl with long blond hair watches silently as her family's house burns to the ground. Her two children held by her husband, Adam Davenport, stood besides her silently.

_"To wait till a leader had completed its mission for world domination,_

_And when it did,"_

A green shockwave was sent throughout the globe, subsuming millions into an endless trance of darkness.

_"What once made us human,_

_Now made us monsters."_

Screams cut through the bloodshot red night as people attacked one another with no particular point. Buildings burned, as if fueling people's desire to fight.

_"The once heroes of Mission Creek wouldn't be able to stop this mess,_

_Because their only mission now is to protect what's left of their family,"_

A 25 year old brunette named Bree Davenport cries behind a building holding a two year old boy tightly to her chest as her husband is taken away by the soldiers in black masks.

_"Even if it hurts."_

A brunette woman kisses a 24 year old man by the name of Chase Davenport goodbye as she gently lays their sleeping 5 month old daughter in his arms before running out onto the streets, sending the soldiers in a different direction.

_"In this world,_

_You either make it,_

_Or break completely."_

A man falls down to the ground in tears as he lets out an angered cry into the sky.

_"My name is Emma Renaldi Davenport,_

_And this is my story."_

**_So, as you can see I'm not the best story writer but I try. This story was inspired by Deviantart's angelus19's Caos en el Tiempo or in english, Caos in Time. This will be nothing like daphrose's story 'We Deserve Freedom' even if its like an amazing story. More like next generation, finding home kind of thing._**

**_I haven't been on fanfiction in over a while and I've gotta say, I'm really nervous. please don't flame me, or anything and yes I understand my grammar is horrible but again I'm trying._**

**_Either way, I hope you like it._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Come out and put your hands out where I can see them!" Yelled a voice in the shadows of the building. I had frozen suddenly, holding onto the one thing I came for. How in the world did he hear me?

"Emma, I know it's you." They sighed but I could hear the smile trying not to break loose. Hiding the small box I stole from my father's room in my pocket, I stepped out from behind the pillar with my hands up in the air. The light flashed in my face, making me wince and close my eyes tightly. The figure officially began laughing at how defenseless I looked. It's not everyday I give up so easily. Usually before I'm caught, I at least try to get away. It doesn't always work.

"Could you please put down the flashlight? It's hurting my eyes." I told him, moving my hands to my face now. Shaking their head, they did as I asked.

"Thank you."

Getting straight to the point, he asked, "What are you doing up at three in the morning Emma? Your father's going to be really upset to find out that his only daughter was about to be shot at by her uncle."

"You wouldn't have shot," I stated ",Your to nice to shoot anyone, even a real invader."

His serious demeanor broke once again giving me a heartwarming smile. Running a hand through his light brown hair before it rested on the nape of his neck, he waved me over in a 'come-follow-me' motion. And just like that, I'm caught.

* * *

"What we're you up to - you know what, no. What are you doing up at three in the morning at the exact same time the guards were changing their post?" My father asked me, once my uncle Spin had left the room to return to his post. We're not blood related, my uncle Spin and I, but I consider him my uncle because my cousin Tyler did. Though Spin is his actual uncle since Spin's older brother Sebastian is Tyler's father. Either way, I consider him my uncle and he doesn't mind that I do.

My father's relationship with Spin is a pretty good one which is why he doesn't let me get away with stuff. Speaking of my father...

I answered back, "Well, I thought that since it was such a beautiful night-"

"Emma, stop lying to me."

It was then I had properly looked my father in the eye and noticed that he wasn't angry with me. He was worried but he masked it behind walls of fury as to not reveal themselves. Even though I was in no real danger, he's still worried. Not that I could blame him. I am his only child after all. The last thing he has left of my mother and if he had ever lost me I know my father would officially break.

I don't remember my mother. I was only a few months old when the soldiers in masks took her away from my father and I. She wasn't the only one taken that day though. My uncle Leo's daughter was taken before he made it out of the city. Her name was June Dooley, named after the month she was born in. She, along with my mother and uncle Sebastian were taken as well. I don't know ow why they took Sebastian though. Probably because he challenged the guards when they tried to take his and my aunt Bree's son Tyler.

No one, not even my father goes into much detail about that day. They say memories hurt to much to bring up again. That's what my father tells me anyway, other than I'm too young. He also tells me that it's sometimes real hard to look at me because I remind him too much of my mother. His deceased wife.

I don't see it though. Granted, I've never seen or met my mother but I know I don't look anything like her. People say I'm the teenage lookalike of my father, if my father was a woman (Even though my uncle Adam jokes otherwise).

If I were to ask anyone who works or lives here what happened on October 18, 2021 they would all just tell me that, that's my father's job to tell.

Sighing, I dug into my pocket and took out the box I stole from my father's study. It was a worn out velvet black box which seemed to be estimated at least 20 years old. Why my father has it? I don't know, which is why I stole it from his office in the first place.

Looking back up at him again, I noticed how his eyes softened drastically as a small smile began to spread across his face. He was remembering. Taking the box from my possession, he opened it carefully and what it revealed was a simple blue sapphire ring. Within the ring, I could make out a simple little word.

_Always_

"This was your mother's engagement ring," My father told me as if lost in the memory itself. "I gave it to her on the anniversary of the night we met."

Moving myself closer to him, I laid my chin on my elbow which was resting on his desk and asked curiously, "How did you and mom meet?"

Instead of answering he changed the subject, "Come on you little theft. It's time for you to get to bed. No more breaking into my office alright?"

Disappointment was shown upon my features but my he didn't notice. Closing the box with the ring inside, he placed it on his desk and began to walk out. I followed after.

But not before taking a souvenir.

* * *

"Morning uncle Leo!" I greeted him once I arrived at the main quarters of my grandfather's secret underground facility. My uncle Leo was a thin and dainty man, often very comedic without even trying to be. His gray hair shown proudly showing that he was beginning to get old, though that didn't mean he couldn't fight. My grand-uncle began training him once he gave him bionics. Before they use to kick his butt, but now he can kick around theirs. Or at least, that's what he tells me anyway.

Looking over at me, uncle Leo greeted back, "Hey kiddo. Heard what happened last night. Your beginning to turn out like your mom a little more everyday."

I smiled. It brought me pride to hear that I wasn't the exact copy as the man who raised me. I mean, I love my dad but I want to be known as Amelia Renaldi's daughter as well. Though I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that sentence. What made me seem more like my mother? Rule breaking?

As if knowing my unasked question, he answered, "You know, your mother was a theft before she met your dad. She wasn't wanted by the feds luckily but she wasn't exactly liked by the cops either. Your father hated her when they first met."

I laughed, not believing a word he said but decided to amuse him, "Why?"

"Because she robbed us."

My father took that exact moment to walk in. He hasn't changed his appearance much since high school except for the shirts. He now wears more V-necks, at least that's what uncle Adam and aunt Bree tell me.

Once he caught sight of us, he greeted, "Hey guys-"

"You hated mom?!" I exclaimed laughing, looking at my father wide eyed. Uncle Leo looked at me panicked and began to move his hands towards his neck in a 'cut-it-off' motion but it was to late. Dad was furious.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a minute. Alone."

Uncle Leo began to laugh nervously and rapidly made an excuse while grabbing my shoulders and moving me in front of him like a shield, "If you need to say anything to me, you could say it in front of Emma. I trust her completely."

For a second, I thought my father's inner demon would make an appearance and choke my uncle to death but that didn't happen. Sighing deeply, my father recollected himself and told my uncle, "We'll talk about this later." He looked back at me, "Emma, did-"

"Dad, I'm not five anymore. You know you can trust me right?" I told him, stepping out of my uncle Leo's grasp and towards my father.

He sighed, "I know your not five anymore but your simply to young to understand. I want to tell you everything but I cant."

I glared at him angrily and stated, "You cant or you wont."

That was it. I passed the line.

Uncle Leo noticed as well and tried to cut in, "Hey Emma! I think I heard Bree calling you-"

"Emma, we'll talk about this later." My father said with a look that meant, 'It's over' but me being me, I wasn't finished.

Throwing my hands up in the air, I exclaimed, "When is it ever later?! You never tell me anything about the day when this war began! When they took mom but hey, why should I care when my own father wont tell me anything about my mother! For the last 15 years, the only things I've learned about my mother is that I look nothing like her, she was a theft, and that she left us! For all I know, maybe she abandoned us!"

If my father was mad before, he was fuming now. Uncle Leo had left a while ago completely shocked by my outburst. Not that I blame him.

Stepping towards me so that we were somewhat face to face, dad said, "Go to your room."

"But-"

"Now Emma!"

That was when I felt my eyes watering up but I refused to let them fall. "Fine."

And with that I had walked off.

* * *

**So not all of my chapters are going to be long. Well, most of them aren't but I hope that's okay with you guys! As you can already tell, she has a very different personality from her father but that's because I wanted her to act like her mom. Oh, and a flashback of her mother and father will be shown in the next chapter. I'm super excited!**

**The oc's I'm using are from my wattpad story series secretly super. Just letting you know to erase any accusation that I'm copying.**

**Reviews are kinda cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dang it." Growled a brunette woman as she tried to dig into her bag to find her knife, only to realize that her knife had fallen to the ground when the trap was activated. Growling in annoyance, the woman began looking around the room anxiously, trying to find a way to disable the belt around her waist that had snapped on the minute she had stepped into the room.

"So, we meet again." She heard someone greet from underneath her. Moving her head down, she noticed a man around the age of 18 looking up at her with a smirk firmly in place. He was amused at how defenseless she was which annoyed her immensely. He continued, "I told you I'd find you. No matter how far you go or what you do, I will always find you."

The girl smirked, "Don't you think it's sad that this is the only way you can pick up a women. Literally."

His smirk immediately fell off his face and turned serious which amused the brunette who was in mid air with an anti-gravity belt around her waist. The boy wore a black suit, like the one's him and his siblings wore on 'Scene - it' magazine and stood with his arms crossed and legs spread apart as if he were in position for a fight. After all, he sure looked like he was going to.

The bionic resorted, "Well it's the only way to catch a theft."

She glared, "Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming."

"The name's Chase."

"I like Charming better."

Chase laughed. Honestly, he thought her stubbornness was adorable.

"So _Charming_," the brunette began, "Do you mind letting me down now? Humans weren't built for flying. Oh wait, humans weren't also made to have freaky abilities but yet you crossed that line."

He ignored that comment. After all, why should he care about what a little theft has to say about his life. She knew nothing. "I'll let you go once you give me back that ring you took from Davenport industries." He told her.

The brunette laughed again and said, "I would but doesn't Davenport industries no longer exist?"

"It doesn't," Chase confirmed, "But we still own every invention housed inside. Do you understand how much trouble you could get in if the feds found out that the mysterious theft who broke into Davenport industries is the same girl who's wanted in a couple of states."

The smile immediately fell off her face and the glare was back on. He did his research on her just like she did on him.

Noticing her discomfort behind the glare, he offered, "If you give me back the ring, I'll let you go and this never happened."

"I would have accepted that deal if it weren't for a small problem."

"Which is?"

For the first time since he met her, he noticed an emotion that wasn't anger or smugness. It was guilt.

Sighing, she turned her face away from him and whispered, "I sold it."

"Well that's just great!" Chase exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Pulling out a small remote from his pocket, he pressed the button sending the girl tumbling down onto the ground a few feet away from where he stood. She groaned in pain but didn't complain. Once she was back on her feet her glare was back again as she growled, "You really are something aren't ya _C__harming._"

"It's Chase," he resorted, "And since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I suggest you get use to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _your_ going to help _me_ get that ring back."

* * *

"So _Charming, _do you mind telling me why this ring is so important?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow at him. They were currently walking through the quiet streets of Mission Creek after 11 pm. Chase had to sneak out in order to meet her out here instead of during the daytime. Reason; the man she sold it to worked in an illegal thrift shop which opened around this time.

Chase didn't look at her, but questioned back, "So _Kim, _mind telling me what your real name is because the name Kim Falcon seems made up."

She shrugged, "Sorry, that's personal information I only give on third dates."

Stopping abruptly, he spun around to face her with a curious expression and asked, "You consider this a date?"

"Nope." She responded, smiling sweetly at him before walking ahead. Chase shook his head and thought, _'Women.'_

"Hey Charming, we're here."

Looking up at the broken down building in front of him, Chase wondered how in the world could this building still be standing when the pillars look like they were about to collapse?

Observing the building silently, _Kim _moved a loose board from the boarded doors and beckoned Chase over. He glared at her and whispered harshly, "You want us to break in?!"

She smiled at him sheepishly, "Technically no, we aren't _'breaking in'_. He own's this building but likes to keep his shop...hidden...thus the boards and rotting wood."

Chase still didn't move. He was hesitant. After all, why should he trust her? She's just a little theft.

_Kim _grew annoyed and said exasperated, "You know, I thought that you would be some fearless superhuman but I guess at the end of the day your still just a rich boy to scared to get his hands dirty."

"Hey! I am not some scared rich boy to afraid to get his hands dirty." Chase stated.

She laughed and challenged, "Prove it Charming."

They stayed, staring down one another in a silent battle. Chase sighed and entered the building as the brunette smiled smugly and followed behind.

"Ethan, you in here!" Called out Kim as the two entered a small brightly lit room that reminded Chase faintly of an old store in a carnival.

A man around the age of 20 with curly jet black hair, wearing an old worn out t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at them. Well not at them, more like ogling Kim as she leaned onto the counter, crossing her arms in a casual business position.

He greeted back, "Hey sweetheart. You came back to get some more of E-Mister?"

Chase scoffed and rolled his eyes. Even he had better flirting skills than the E-Mister and he can barely talk to girls without freezing up. Even before this E-Mister opened his mouth, Chase knew he would immediately take a disliking to him.

The E-Mister's gaze turned over to Chase and a scowl firmly planted itself in place. Clenching his jaw, the E-Mister asked, "Who's that? Your boyfriend."

Kim and Chase both shivered at the thought. Them two together? No.

Ignoring his question, Kim got straight to the point, "Ethan, that ring I sold you? I want it back."

"Yeah you can have it back."

_Kim _brightened, "Really?"

"If," he began leaning forward and pointed down at her boot where her knife rested, "you give me that."

She looked down at her boot and pulled out the knife hesitantly. This was the knife her grandfather gave her before he passed away. Before her father went mad and her mother went missing. This knife signified all of the good memories she had before everything went wrong.

Placing the knife on the table, _Kim _gave Ethan a hard look and told him, "Here. Now where's the ring?"

"Not so fast." Chase interrupted. Removing the watch he had on his left, he placed it on the table and told the E-Mister, "I'll give you the watch in trade for the ring."

Ethan's eyes widened at the sight of the watch, "That's a Audemars Piguet Royal Oak watch. They're worth about five hundred to six hundred _thousand _dollars."

If Mr. Davenport found out that the watch he got Chase for Christmas was just traded for his ring, life as he knew it would be over.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Thanks." _Kim _suddenly told him as they returned back out towards the dark streets of Mission Creek. Chase was confused so she clarified, "For trading in your watch instead of my knife."

Chase shrugged, "It was the right thing to do. Seemed like that knife meant a lot to you, _Amelia._"

She laughed, blushed sheepishly and said, "Took you a while, _Charming. _How'd you figure it out?"

"Your knife has your named engraved underneath it."

They both stopped once they had arrived at the small building where the hydra loop rested. Amelia frowned, she didn't want this to be goodbye. Not yet.

He sighed, "So, this is it."

She gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Chase dug out the ring from his pocket and held it out in front of him. It was a small blue simple ring that looked boring in appearance but once activated, it could do a lot of damage. Chase lowered it to meet her gaze and told her, "Not the jewelry type, are ya?"

Amelia shrugged and took the ring from his hand. Sliding it on her finger, she said, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Holding it out in front of her to meet her line of eyesight, she smiled. Chase did too. That's when they both realized something.

They both were falling.

Her smile dropped and she immediately took of the ring. Returning it, she said, "Yeah, not me at all."

Chase looked down at the ring in his hand, then back at her and said, "Well, goodbye Amelia."

"Goodbye Charming - I mean Chase." She corrected. Even though he won't admit it, Chase would miss hearing her use that nickname.

He offered, "If you ever need anything-"

She cut him off, "You'll find me."

"Always."

"I almost believed that."

Turning around, she began to walk down the opposite direction Chase was headed. He stared at her walk off into the night sadly, feeling as if this would be the last time he'd see her.

With one last glance, Chase turned around and began his walk towards the building. Not knowing that once he ha, Amelia spun around and watched him leave as well.

* * *

**This chapter was really fun to right. I was inspired by Snow and Charming's story from Once Upon a Time. Thus the nickname Charming. Thank you daphrose for your advice. Will definitely take that into thought next time.**

**Reviews are sort of cool?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Bree."Chase greeted his older sister exhausted as he sat down besides her in the lounge. He stayed up almost all night worried about the argument with his daughter. Chase doesn't understand how Mr. Davenport even survived the three of them growing up. Then Leo came along and things got even more hetic.

Bree raised an eyebrow at her brother, "What's up with you Chase? I haven't seen you look this tired since the day after you found out Mia was pregnant."

Chase remembers that day. At first, he was over the moon when he found out that she was pregnant until Adam and Leo gave him some 'advice'. Oh how he regrets even listening to them.

"Emma and I had a fight." Chase answered her, leaning back into the couch. A brunette boy about 16 years old wearing a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans sat down besides Bree. He was using his holographic glasses when he greeted, "Hey Mom. Hey Uncle Chase."

Irritated, Bree took off his glasses and scolded, "What did I tell you about using your holo-lens?"

The boy sighed, "To only use them after midday and before 5:30. Also to not use them when talking to people because it's rude."

Chase laughed and told her, "I wish Emma was that obedient."

Bree smiled, pulled the boy so he was resting besides her and said, "Yeah well, he gets that from me. Don't you Tyler."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Mom. Hey Uncle Chase, have you told Emma yet?"

Chase was confused, "About what?"

Tyler responded nonchalantly, "About letting her go on her first mission."

Bree smiled at her brother who became panicked. Mission? Who said anything about going on a Mission?

"Mission?" Chase repeated, "Who said anything about Emma going on a mission?"

A mission nowadays meant to leave the safety of the facility and break into government housing to get medicine, wepons, tools, materials, food ect. Since Emma had never met the real world, or how it works now that the Raider had taken over. The Raider was the man who declared war many years ago and succeeded in world domination using his inventions to manipulate and control the public to do his bidding. Mr. Davenport managed to find a handful of people who weren't affected by the mind blast and sent them underground. The ones who were brave enough were sent back up to the surface but not everyone came back.

It was Bree's turn to get confused, "Wait, didn't you hear? Mr. Davenport thought it was time for Emma to go on her first mission."

Chase stood up abruptly and told his sister and his nephew, "I have a few things I need to take care of. Excuse me."

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, why didn't you tell me about Emma going on her first mission?" Chase asked, getting straight to the point. Mr. Davenport spun around to look at Chase, releasing his gaze from the trainees. He's aged quite a lot over the years. His gray hairs growing at full force and his gut sort of loosened up but he wasn't yet Santa's lookalike.

Adam was nearby, teaching a few students some defense moves if they encounter the masked soldier. He was silently overhearing their conversation, slightly amused that his younger brother is panicked about it. Adam knew that his niece, Chase's daughter, could handle herself pretty well. After all, she is his brother's daughter, a born surviver and a natural leader.

Mr. Davenport raised an eyebrow at him confused but responded nonetheless, "Well, she is 15 years old and I think she's ready-"

Chase cut him off, "But you didn't bother to ask me?"

Mr. Davenport laughed, "Why would I need to ask you about a decision that's not yours to make? Chase, she's 15 and has been looking forward for this for a very long time. If I tell her that she can't go, do you understand how devastated she would be?"

He did. She would be so disappointed and think that she did something wrong. That she wasn't good enough. Chase would never want his daughter to think she wasn't good enough.

So with a frustrated sigh, Chase apologized, "Your right Mr. Davenport. I'm sorry."

"You know Chase," Adam cut in as his students were dismissed, "It's okay to get nervous about her first mission. God knows I was when Jason and Amber went a few years ago."

Jason and Amber were Adam's two oldest children. They were fraternal twins, Amber being older that him by seven minutes and are currently eighteen years old. Adam has four kids in total, the twins, his youngest daughter Sam who's five and his son Michael who's two years old. His wife Kadie always tells him that she doesn't want anymore kids but everyone knows that's most likely not going to happen. Not that Adam minds because he loves kids.

Adam has more experience when it comes to kids but Chase on the other hand is still somewhat learning. Children aren't some big elaborated problem that you need to figure out but a problem that will never get the answer because more is added to the equation as time goes on. It's probably why Chase is having such a hard time with Emma.

Chase chuckled, "Don't remind me. The minute they left, you began keeping track of their mission by criticizing them through the headset. Leo and I had to drag you out of the Lab."

Adam laughed too, "Yeah, I was terrified but in the end they came back without a scratch. Chase, it's okay to be scared but you just have to remember to trust her."

"I do trust her, it's everyone else I don't trust." Chase told his brother as Mr. Davenport left to teach the other trainees.

"Don't worry Chase," Adam reassured, "She's a Davenport. She can handle anything...but then again she is _your _daughter so..."

Chase rolled his eyes and was about to resort until he was cut off suddenly by an alarm that ran through the room like a loud siren. Both men spun around towards the monitor on the screen with panicked expressions written across their faces.

Mr. Davenport stopped class, ran towards the monitor and gasped. "The upper east quadrant of the facility is under attack. They found us."

"But that's impossible. The facility is hidden with a signal disperser. There's no way they could've..." Chase stopped himself before finishing. She couldn't have.

Mr. Davenport turned to face his son and asked, "Chase, did Emma happen to break into your office and take - oh I don't know - the ring?!"

Adam grabbed a nearby laser paralyzer and told them, "All I'm hearing is that they're attacking the area where my youngest daughter is at."

"Wait a minute," Chase paused, "That's above the family housing. We need to evacuate immediately. Tell Bree to-"

"Chase, go get Emma." Mr. Davenport cut him off, "As long as she had that ring, none of us are safe. I don't know how she activated it after all this time but you need to turn it off."

Chase visibly paled, "But that mean..."

This time Adam was the one to cut in, "Chase, you have to."

The alarm blared once again signifying they reached the next quadrant. The family housing. Where Emma currently was in because she was forbidden by Chase to leave. Now couldn't be a worse time to ground her.

Chase took the gun from Adam and ran out of the room, ignoring the complaints from his older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?" I asked out from a dark hallway that seemed faintly familiar. It's gray walls reminded me of an old photo Dad showed me when I was very young. My only light source was coming from the small old light bulbs attached to the ceilings that faintly resembled the ones hanging in the lower quadrants of the facility.

That's when I heard a small cry in a nearby room, scaring me slightly. It was a baby's cry, and a loud one too. The sound itself irritated me to no end and I wondered if anyone would come to calm it. The worry came to an end when I heard a voice trying to calm the crying siren. That was until I listened to how frustrated this person seemed to be. Walking towards the small room, I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

The voice sounded familiar.

"Emma please, please stop crying. What do you want? I'll give you anything just please..." The voice pleaded desperately as the crying increased. The screecher clearly didn't understand.

Wait, Emma? That's my name. And that voice, that's my fathers voice. I've never heard him beg for anything, especially when it came to me. Hold it, how is it that my father begging me to stop crying when I'm right here?

Peaking my head through the door, I saw a man who looked at least 24 years old who I predicted was my father holding a small squirming little baby around 6 months old. This can't be. I couldn't have traveled back in time. It's impossible. A blonde woman who looked like she was 25 years old walked into the bright pink room and took the baby from my father's arms and smiled a little.

"Chase, calm down. She doesn't understand your commands. She's just a baby." The blonde woman who I now recognize as my Aunt Kadie told Dad as she rocked the baby ever so slightly. That didn't stop her from crying louder though.

My father looked over to Aunt Kadie and barked, "Don't you think I know that!"

She jumped back a little and held the baby closer to her. After recollecting herself, she growled, "Will you relax. I know it's been only a month since Mia was taken but you can't break. Not now. Your daughter needs you and if you keep acting this way, your going to loose her too." That's when her voice began to waver, "Your not the only one who lost something. You may have lost a wife but I lost my best friend, my sister and the only person who believed I could when everyone thought I couldn't. It hurts, but you just gotta push on. If you don't do this for me, do it for Emma. She needs you here Chase."

My father looked away from her and she knew not to continue. What she had said broke through the stubborn barriers I saw when I came in. Aunt Kadie placed the baby, who I'm completely certain was me, back in the crib and walked out of the room. The baby's cries increased when she had sensed that the comforting presence once holding her was gone.

My father turned back around and picked up the little screecher back into his arms and rocked her a little. The baby began to calm down but she didn't fully calm down until my father held her close and whispered, "It's okay Emma. It's okay. Daddy's got you. Daddy's always got you."

It wasn't until I heard a far off scream catch my attention had woken me up. It was then I realized that it was all just a very realistic dream.

* * *

Screaming.

That's how my morning began. People housed in the facility were in a panic, scrabbling in and out of bedrooms getting anything they could grab within ten minutes or less. After hearing that the upper east quadrant was blown up and infiltrated by the men in black mask, the once calm facility became an animal house.

The dream itself scared me a little because it seemed so lifelike but I had to put it behind me right now. I had to find Dad. I was thrown around a couple of times trying to find my father because there was no way I was leaving without him.

"Dad!" I called out, as I ran through the crowds of people shoving pass me. My heart began to beat fast and my head started getting fuzzy. "Dad!" I called out again, only to be shoved down onto the ground. Rude.

Someone grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me up into a standing position. It was a man in a black mask. He smirked and spoke into his headset, "Got one. Looks like a 15 year old."

I tried to attack him but he knew every single one of my moves. He laughed at me which got me more irritated than anything. Using that small moment of distraction, I kneed him in the groin earning me a free ticket out. Or so I thought.

The minute I pulled myself out of his grasp was the minute he grabbed my shirt from my neck and pointed his gun at me. He laughed once again, "Your cute kid but your not very intelligent. This suit is made out of arrow shift material. Almost indestructible. Since you gave me a small gift, maybe I should return it."

The click of the trigger was heard and right before he shot, a voice shouted, "Hey!"

We both turned our heads and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Dad. He found me.

"Put the gun down and step away from the girl." Dad commanded, raising his laser gun and pointed it at him.

The man raised an eyebrow at him smirking, "And why should I?"

My father answered sternly, "Didn't you hear me? I told you to put the girl down."

The soldier brought me up higher and pressed the gun under my chin. He was challenging my father and it was working. Before Dad could say another word, I raised my hands up to wrap around his wrist and twisted them in opposite directions until I heard a snap. He dropped his gun and cried in agony as I kicked him in his back and put his non injured hand on his back as I grabbed his gun and stepped on his back while pointing the gun at him.

"Sorry, had to return the favor." I smirked triumphantly. Just because their suits were indestructible, doesn't mean the man underneath them is.

Looking up at my father, I noticed that he wasn't looking down at the soldier but at me in complete shock. It wasn't like I hadn't practiced for this but it sure looked that way to him.

When he finally found his voice, he told me, "Come on. We need to get out of here."

I followed after him, not knowing that when he meant 'We need to get out of here' he only meant me.

* * *

**Next chapter is another flashback. I'm sort of doing a pattern here. First it's Emma's pov, then it's a flashback, and lastly another person's pov in 3rd person. Just wanted to let you know so you understand the order.**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"This has got to be the most dumbest idea you've ever had." Whispered Amelia's best friend harshly through the earpiece.

Amelia rolled her eyes, even though her best friend couldn't see her do so, "Well, I guess I'm just a really dumb person. Could you just do your thing."

Her blonde best friend sighed but did it anyway. Might as well. Amelia really was a stubborn brunette.

Amelia waited in front of the shut warehouse before a familiar click was heard and soon she had entered the hydra loop. But not before knocking out a couple of security guards and taking their key cards.

The hydra looped worked like a giant spit ball. Well, to Amelia it did. Air is compressed in both directions before shot through. The minute the compressors stop working, the small car would stop moving and would just stay put in the middle of the loop.

Those were Amelia's last thoughts as she was sent back against the wall of the car as the car shot through the tunnel.

* * *

"Ugh, my head." Groaned the brunette as she fell onto the floor of the academy.

Her best friend laughed through the earpiece, "You should have at least put on the seat belt."

Amelia resorted, "How could I when the car had begun moving at race car speeds the minute I had sat down."

"Oh stop it. Now, do you see a hallway besides the hydra loop?"

Amelia didn't answer. She didn't have time to answer because in a matter of seconds, she felt herself being pushed against the hydra loop's outer shield. Amelia groaned as the person placed her right hand between her shoulder blades and her left hand was pressed tightly against the wall.

"Who are you and who are you working for?" A familiar voice asked harshly and she couldn't help but smile.

She responded, "Well, I can tell you now _Charming _that I don't really give that kind or personal information. If I did, I wouldn't be a good thief now would I."

Letting her go, Chase asked whispering, "Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you again." She responded, turning to face him while taking off her hood.

"Hey! Who goes there!" They suddenly heard a very masculine voice flashing their light in the main area.

Panicked, Chase pulled her towards one of the pillars and pressed himself against her as if his black pj's would magically hide them from Perry. Amelia was practically sandwiched between the pillar and him but she didn't dare comment on it, because if she did, they'd be seen. So instead, she looked up at him as he watched Perry flash her flashlight around the quarters.

Now, they just had to hope.

In less than a second, Perry was on the floor with a small dart pressed against her neck.

Or just wait for that to happen.

Chase spun his head to see Amelia holding a small dart gun which was still pointed at Perry. He was about to ask her why'd she do that until he felt something piercing the side of his arm. Looking down, he noticed a needle filled with a clear liquid that could knock people out in seconds.

He looked back up at her as she whispered, "I'm sorry Chase. I'm so sorry."

In less than a second, Amelia was dragging a drowsy Chase into the hydra loop.

* * *

"Can you remind me why we're doing something so idiotic? We're thieves, not heroes. We take what we can get and leave people to figure out the rest." Amelia's best friend Kadie told her as she stared at the sleeping boy in front of them.

Amelia answered simply, "Because."

"Because..."

"Because it's the right thing to do." She told her harshly before walking out of the bedroom.

Kadie stared at the sleeping boy, well more like glared. Ever since Amelia robbed that boy's father, she's been acting different. It wasn't really a bad different but it wasn't exactly a good different either. She's been smiling and laughing more than usual, finds interests in the little things, and actually cares about other people's well being.

And it's all because she robbed Davenport industries.

If she didn't know any better, Kadie would think that Amelia had fallen for someone. And real hard. The only other boy Amelia knew was Ethan and there was no way she liked him. Then there's-

"Oh no." Gasped Kadie, falling down onto the ground of the room.

This was bad.

Amelia's couldn't have fallen for him. Anyone but him.

A famous well known superhuman hero with one of the most wealthiest family in the states and a somewhat well known thief in California with absolutely no money and practically no family whatsoever falling in love? That's just-it didn't make any sense.

Kadie groaned, "Why couldn't it have been Ethan. It would have been so easy to hide that."

Sitting up, she stared at the boy again who seemed to be mumbling in his sleep. Mumbling the very name of the person who had knocked him out.

Yep, Amelia was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma, get into the pod." Chase commanded, pushing her into one of the emergency escape pods. Obeying, she stepped inside until the room had begun to shake viciously, sending Emma tumbling backwards into her father's arms.

She looked up at him and asked panicked, "Dad, what was that?"

Chase answered, placing his daughter back on her feet, "They found the Weapon's area."

Emma's eyes widened, "But that's all the way across the facility. How did they get there so fast?"

Realizing what that meant, Chase lead Emma into the escape pod and began to type in commands into the nearby wall screen.

"Dad," Emma began, "Where are we going?"

Chase shook his head, "Not we. You."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, clearly confused.

Chase stopped placing commands into the wall screen and looked at his daughter. He meant what he said. She was to only one leaving. It was as if the realization of what her father meant, sent waves of tears pooling out of her eyes. Emma shook her head in denial, not believing him.

Her lower lip quivered, "Dad, no. No, please."

Chase rushed to her side, held her shoulders in place as she cried and told her, "Emma, listen to me. This is only temporary. I'm just sending you to a different place for the meantime until we get this situation under control. Okay."

"Promise me you'll come back."

Chase didn't say anything. He just stared at her silently, observing every single detail as if it would be the last time he'd ever see his daughter again.

"Please," Emma begged, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly and whispered, "Always. I love you."

Emma cried a little harder, "I love you too dad."

Chase held onto her tighter, if that was even possible and she did the same. They stayed like that for a while until a beeping made it's way to their ears. Chase pulled back and noticed the ring on his daughter's finger.

She flushed red in embarrassment and whisperer, "Oops."

That's when they heard a pounding on the other side of the metal door getting louder with each hit. Chase looked back at her and commanded, "Emma, inside. Now."

She obeyed hesitantly and soon the metal door slammed shut onto the pod, sealing Emma in. She couldn't see anything outside or what was going on but she knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

The second the metal door on the pod shut closed was the second the metal doors in the room popped open and entered the soldiers in masks. Also known as the Specials.

One of the Specials removed their mask and smiled deviously at Chase.

"Well look who we have here? It's my old friend Chase."

Chase glared, "Sebastian."

Sebastian's once brown eyes were now glowing green, a sign that he was a Special. Specials had certain physical traits that let everyone know who they were. Their eyes glowed bright green, almost unnatural or they had razor sharp retractable nails. Though one thing was certain, they all were deadly and dangerous.

"What, no hello? And I thought we were friends." Sebastian told Chase innocently.

"Were, as in past tense."

Sebastian waved him off, "Well, I didn't come here to talk about the past. I'm here for the girl."

Emma. He was here for her.

Chase had to force himself not to glance at the escape pod that had yet to be sent away.

"So," Sebastian began, "Where's Emma?"

Chase decided to play dumb, "Emma? Sorry but I don't know anyone named Emma."

"Don't lie to me Chase," Sebastian ordered, "Where is she?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, don't know who your talking about."

Sebastian began walking towards Chase threatenly, smirk still firm in place as he told him, "Oh really, you don't remember? Maybe I can jog your memory."

He glances at the wall screen then back at Chase who was glaring at him fiercely.

"Don't you dare." Chase growled.

Sebastian shrugged, "Oh, but I thought you didn't remember? Don't you need a little-" the Specials pointed their guns at the wall screen, "-motivation."

Chase shoved Sebastian to the side and made his way towards the screen but Sebastian managed to use his newly aquired speed and shoved I'm to the side of the pod.

But not without accidentally pushing the send button.

Sebastian growled, "Your dead Davenport." Before shooting him right in the abdomen. Sebastian backed away as Chase felt to the ground in pain. A yell was heard behind them making the Specials spin around to see a brunette woman running over to a wounded Chase.

The metal door popped open to reveal an empty emergency escape pod. Chase looked up at his worried older sister and told her smiling weakly, "She got away."

Bree looked up and realized who he was talking about.

Sebastian stared at the woman strangely. She seemed familiar, as if he knew her before the war and for some strange reason, he felt guilty for what he had done. He shook the thought out of his head. No, he didn't feel sorry for doing this to Chase. Specials don't feel sorry.

Sebastian motioned over to the Specials to get the two. As they did so, Sebastian tapped the side of his head and saw a holographic image of a black office chair facing away from him as a pale hand held a red apple. Their nails digging into the beautiful fruit as the juices flowed down their arm.

"What is it?" Asked a gruff voice annoyed from the holograph.

Sebastian answered, "Sir, we found the facility where the Davenport's were housed. Caught most of them."

"Did you catch the girl?"

"No, she got away."

The person behind the spin chair became angry, "You let her get away!"

Trying to defend himself, Sebastian told them, "No Sir. Well I did but her father, Chase Davenport-"

"Chase Davenport? You have him?" The voice asked, a smirk could be heard taking place.

Sebastian nodded, "Yes Sir. He's here."

The voice spun a little to the side revealing a side of their scarred face. A reminder of what they had been through many years ago. He smiled, "Perfect. If that girl is anything like her father, she'll be coming back to find him."

"How are you so sure she'll be back?" Sebastian asked.

The man simply answered back, "She's a Davenport and Davenport's are really good at finding the people they love. Keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Don't forget she's also a Renaldi and they are really good at creating caos. Understood."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Don't disappoint me Sebastian. You know what happens when people disappoint me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Just relax Emma." I heard a far off voice tell me as I tried to wake up from my dream state. Blinking rapidly, I saw a blurred out image of my cousin Amber looking down at me worried.

"Amber," I began tiredly, "Where are we?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. The signal in my eye screen isn't working so well and I can't seem to signal anyone."

Grabbing my arm, Amber began helping me up as I began looking around at our surroundings drowsily. I must have hit my head pretty hard when the pod left. When I left Dad back at the facility to handle the damage someone else had done.

"Amber, we have to stay put." I mumbled stubbornly. Knowing Amber, she would try to get me to fall asleep in her arms so she could carry me out.

Amber sighed, "Emma, you have to relax. You hit your head pretty bad back there and-"

"Amber, listen to me!"

"No Emma, you listen to me!" Amber yelled, turning to face me, "We are literally in an abandoned building with no food or water, no adults, and no supplies and you just want us to wait here?"

It was then I realized where I was and what surrounded us. It looked like an old warehouse, one that Grandpa Douglas use to have with his partner Krane back when he was alive. When he was a villain. He had died during the war when he was helping Aunt Janelle escape the city. They were running but a Special managed to get within shooting range of Janelle and almost shot her until Douglas got in the way. Douglas pushed her onto the outer side of the town line the moment the trigger was pulled and Janelle was no longer in the city limits.

When it comes to Specials they have to stay within their city limits unless you work for Dr. Montgomery, the dictator of our present world. Dr. Montgomery created the Specials long before he had gotten control of the world and has perfected it over the years. Some had deadly green eyes, others had razor sharp retractable nails, but all of them have rewired muscles that have faster reflexes than humans and have a programed mind. The idea was taken by Scott Westerfeld's book series Uglies and though in the book, the Specials were taken down by a cure, Dr. Montgomery had found a way do defeat any unknown liquids that could come to the brain but at a cost.

Their memories were tampered with.

Sometimes if a Special looks at anything remotely familiar from it's past life, it begins to reprogram itself to block the memory out but that doesn't always work. When the memory refuses to be blocked out, it could be difficult on the Special weakening them. Believe me, I know. I've seen it happen on someone I love very much and is still probably going through this pain.

Especial when they see more of their kind.

The walls of the building were spray painted on, saying things like 'war' and 'two minds'. I didn't really understand what that last one meant. Two minds? It's sort of impossible to have two minds unless you have two heads.

Looking back up at Amber, I asked, "Well what do you want to do? If we leave, who knows what could be out there or who's out there. We don't even know how this world works. We've been locked up our whole lives, living off the stories our parents have been telling us since we were young until you turned 16 and got to leave but only to special facility's and even then you weren't really there to observe. We have no idea what we're doing and you want us to just leave?"

"Guys, what's going on?" I heard my cousin, Amber's twin brother Jason ask as he walked over towards us from behind. Tyler followed after. I didn't even register the fact that they were even here with us but I was glad they were. at least then, I didn't have to deal with her alone. Amber and I have never gotten along very well. She was older than I was obviously but for some reason, that made her think that she was better than us. Sort of like my father before he met my mother. So I've been told.

Placing a hand on her hip, Amber answered, "Emma here thinks we should sit here like sitting ducks just so we can wait for her father when we should be heading towards Mr. Davenport's emergency facility."

My headache began fading away and soon I was looking at the world in a sharper and clearer look. I felt sparks shooting up and down my arm as my hair begin to flair. She was being an idiot.

Tyler made his way besides me and told Amber, "Amber, the emergency facility is over two hundred miles away-"

"Actually it's 1547 miles away." I corrected. They all looked at me oddly as I continued, "From Mission Creek to Mexico City, it's approximately 1547 miles away, at least a week's drive if we even manage to find a car and not get caught by the Specials."

Tyler continued to stare at me before he just shook his head and said, "Well, what she said. It's to dangerous right now."

"Their right Amber," Jason agreed, "For all we know, they discovered every single hidden facility Mr. Davenport owns. We could be walking into a death trap."

That's when a smirk began to plaster itself on my face. Amber noticed and rolled her eyes though she didn't know why I was smirking. It could have been because I was right or because I had an idea.

"Guys," I began, "There's one secret facility they don't know about."

"What do you mean?" Asked Jason.

I looked out at the exit of the warehouse and continued, "Think of the one place that was hidden for years and even after the war, it still couldn't really be found due to misconception."

Jason finally caught on but didn't like the idea. Instead he raised an eyebrow and asked me, "You want us to go to the old Davenport Mansion up in the hills? Don't they know where the lab is located?"

"Actually no, they don't." Tyler confirmed, "Mom use to tell me that whenever they brought someone down to the lab they'd usually blindfold them and place an illusion over the basement floor button in the elevator. They know there's a lab but they don't know where."

"Thank you Tyler." I said.

He just shrugged nonchalantly as Amber said, "Alright. We'll go there tomorrow. Wake up early." And with that, she walked off. Jason in tow.

* * *

**So here's the next edition of Finding Home. If you see Amber as controlling and bossy there's a reason that I'll get to later. As some of you know, I had just recently posted another story called How to Fall for a Thief. It has the full story as to how Chase and Amelia end up together. Even some missing scene's that will not be shown in this story. Oh and the flashbacks will not be in order but I will tell you where they take place. If you want the missing scenes filled in, you know where to go.**

**Also, I just posted a Sabrina and Chase future one shot but no romance. It's really cute though so check it out.**

**Questions-**

**1\. What do you think happened to Amelia all those years ago?**

**2\. What happened to Leo's daughter June?**

**3\. Why are they after Emma?**

**4\. What's so special about the ring?**

**5\. Why is Sebastian a Special?**

**6\. And why am I asking all these questions? Honestly, I just want to hear what you think. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kadie, have you seen Mia?" Chase asked through the com set as he walked through the dark hallway of Courtney Honey's basement. Courtney Honey was a billionaire scientist who sold her inventions to dictators and bad guys worth a fortune. She was never caught because every time anyone came close to finding her, she would mysteriously go missing, kidnap the people who found out or they would go off the grid.

Kadie answered, "No, wasn't she in you line of sight?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "Well, if she was, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

"Chill out Gramps. I'm sure she's fine," Kadie reassured, "Besides, she's been stealing things for years and has never gotten caught."

"Your forgetting that I caught her?"

"Yeah, but that's different. Your bionic."

He asked confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kadie groaned while opening another door in the basement, "I don't know. I just thought that you would get it which is why I said it. Hey, that rhymed."

Chase shook his head as he flashed his flashlight around the dark room he just entered and said, "You know, you remind me of my brother. Except he's not really good when it comes to computers."

"Does he hate it when you correct him at every thing he does?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Kadie said, "Then I guess we really are alike."

"Hey, would you two quit flapping your gums?" Sebastian asked, looking down at his cyberwatch.

Kadie scoffed, "Oh look who's talkin' _loverboy. _We have to deal with you swooning over Chase's sister 24/7."

"What's this about my sister?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian yelled, nervously.

Chase clenched his jaw, "Oh don't tell me you haven't gotten over my sister yet."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm sorry _Charming. _I'm sorry that my crush has gotten in the middle of your love life. Why don't you tell us how in love you are with Amelia?"

Chase resorted, "Hey, I am not in love with Amelia and you don't have the authority to call me Charming."

"Right, only your girlfriend does. Completely forgot."

"Will you two be quiet!" hissed Kadie as she heard another door creek open near her. She pressed herself onto the wall and peeked her head around the corner cautiously before being shoved onto it harshly.

Kadie laughed, "I think I found her."

Amelia smiled and greeted, "Hey Kad's."

Chase asked worried, "Where were you? We've been looking everywhere for you."

Sebastian coughed, "_Loverboy,_" before coughing again.

If Sebastian was with Chase, he would have given him one of his death glares as Amelia said, "I've noticed. You guys do realize that I can take care of myself right? You didn't have to come all the way here to find me just because I was a few hours late."

"Hey, that's what family is for," Sebastian said before adding, "Oh and I guess that's what friends are for too since Chase tagged along."

Chase was about to correct him but then he realized that Sebastian was right. He's only known them for a couple of months unlike Sebastian who's known them from even before the island was built but when he was a lost soldier after the war between his siblings and Krane and that was three years ago.

Amelia blushed but greeted, "Hey _Charming_. Thanks for worrying but I can handle myself."

Kadie smiled, "Oh we know you can but you didn't exactly update us."

"Update, Honey has been tied down on the upper floor and knocked out. Probably wont wake up for a couple of hours which gives us time to take these inventions and destroy them before the authorities get here."

Chase told Amelia as Sebastian laughed, "You are just full of surprises aren't you Mia?"

She smiled, "Oh you don't know the half of it."

* * *

**So this is just a short filler because I wanted you all to get an insight of the dynamics of their relationship and begin to see that Sebastian and Chase did become somewhat friends again later on. Maybe it may get you guys re-thinking on how Sebastian became a Special if he once was really close to these people.**

**Next chapter is their world's fair ruler's point of view. You'll finally begin to see why Emma is such an important piece of the puzzle.**

**Reviews are sort of cool.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir, we detected an irrational energy in an abandon art gallery warehouse near the old Davenport mansion. The society believes that it's a suppose member of the rebels, those who work for the Davenports and have captured your granddaughter and other people without any traces of the triton app or a recognition chip. Readings indicate that the signal, along with the rebel disappeared right after it's arrival." A blonde woman wearing a white Dr.'s coat and holo-lens informed the man sitting behind his _throne_ as he looked at the smart window flashing images of cities every so often.

The man sitting on his throne, Dr. Montgomery responded, "I'm warning you Sabrina. If your saying this to get my hopes up about finding my granddaughter then you'll have another thing coming your way."

"Wouldn't risk it Sir. We did find her." Sabrina informed, standing rigid against the corner of the room.

"Found who?" Asked a brunette, well more like demanded. her brown hair was unnaturally strait as half of a holo-lens covered one of her eyes as the other eye revealed unnatural green eyes. The eyes of someone under the influence of the triton app.

Dr. Montgomery's chair swiveled around just as he stood up and began to make his way over to her. The blonde had to hold back a wince once she saw the scarred skin on his face though he didn't notice.

Smiling softly at the girl, Dr. Montgomery greeted, "Hello my darling daughter. How's my pride and joy doing?"

"Cut it Sam." The brunette snarled, "Who was it that you found?"

Raising her hand, Sabrina asked sheepishly, "May I answer this one sir?" Once Dr. Montgomery nodded, she continued, "The society thinks they have found your daughter Mrs. Davenport."

The brunette scowled, "Don't you ever go by that name again. It's Renaldi, Sabrina or do you want me to repeat it again?"

"No ma'am." She told her, looking into her piercing green eyes terrified.

Dr. Montgomery says that his daughter is a lot more like her mother even though she's turning into more like him every day.

And it's all because of the triton app.

Returning her glare back to her father, she exclaimed, "It's been 15 years Sam and we haven't gotten anywhere. That's it, I'm going to go look for her on my own."

Turning around harshly, the brunette began her walkway down the hall as Sabrina asked, "Do you want me to send her some Specials and Extra's?"

Dr. Montgomery responded, "Did you really need to ask?"

* * *

"Let me go you freaks!" The brunette heard someone exclaim harshly, struggling against the Special's hold on them

Mrs. Renaldi sighed and went towards the struggling voice to knock some sense into them until she froze. She recognized that voice but she can't even pinpoint from where she heard it from.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Mrs. Renaldi continued her way torwards them and asked the Special, "What's going on here? Does it really take that long to put a prisoner-"

"Mia?"

Mrs. Renaldi spun her head around to get a good look at the prisoner who was currently using her name. He was kneeling on the floor looking up at her surprised.

"It's Renaldi to you prisoner and how do you know my name?" She asked, angrily.

He was confused, "Wait, you don't remember me? Mia, it's me. Leo."

Bending down so she could be at eye level with him, Amelia's eyes softened, "Your the guy who helped my ex-husband kidnap my daughter aren't you Leo?"

Looking at her in the eye, Leo realized that this woman wasn't the same woman his step-brother fell in love with many years ago. She changed.

Just like her eyes.

They were green, the same color of the-

Amelia smirked, as if reading his mind. "You like my eyes Leo? Do they remind you of the time when your sibling's were under the influence of it? Speaking of siblings, where's my dear ex-husband? We have a few things we need to sort out. Holding my daughter captive for about 15 years, surely you of all people would understand?"

If it weren't for the Special holding him down, Leo would have lunged at the girl he once considered family.

She smirked. Amelia had gotten to him.

Standing up, Amelia told the Special, "Take him to the Blue room. My father has a few things he needs to ask him and the Blue room is one of the only available soundproof room left."

"Yes Mrs. Renaldi."

As Leo was roughly brought up and pushed towards the stairway, Amelia continued her walk through the building before being pushed down to the ground.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Amelia mumbled annoyed, trying to break free from the ropes that tied her against the pillar outside of the city.

She heard a scoff, "Yeah, I know. I didn't expect us to meet this way again."

Stepping out into the light, a tall thin brunette woman at least a year older that Mia, approached her.

Mia scowled, "Oh, it's just you."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Wow. Not the kind of welcoming I was hoping for but then again, it's coming from someone who can't help but take orders."

"What do you want _Davenport_?"

Walking up to her until they were face to face, Bree told her, "It's obvious what I want. I want my husband back, my son safety's to me ensured and my family free. Including the one's your father took from us."

"I would," Amelia said, "but you have bigger things to worry about."

Bree raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

"Like what I'm going to do to you the second I'm set free."

It was as if the world was against her because in that moment, the rope snapped.

And Mia was set free.


	11. Chapter 11

"This is ridiculous." Amber growled, her hands shaking as she drove one of the old primitive cars from the year 2013, "How in the world did people ever drive these things?"

"Practice." Tyler answered simply. He was currently observing one of the most infamous inventions from our parents time, the so called 'cellphone'. It was extremely popular in the general teenage population back in their time. I didn't bother researching them through my eye screen or on my father's holo-lens because I already knew why.

Main reason; To stay in contact.

Though I already know about them, I have never really used one before. The reason why is I'm to scared to be sucked into the world of social media sites and idiotic videos of dumb mistakes from back in their time. That is, if it's still exist. The second Dr. Montgomery took over, web restrictions were made, cutting off so much access to certain online files and limited their resources. That's probably why almost everything I try to search up usually no longer exists or is blocked.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Oh haha Tyler. Jason, location?"

"Two miles till we reach the outside area of the old Billionaire Beaut, just almost outside the city limits. We'll get off in the next few minutes." Jason responded as the instructions flashed right before his eyes.

Tyler had found the car a few miles down from the warehouse and Amber insisted on driving it because she says and I quote, 'I'm more equipped for driving primitive vehicles.' Jason had managed to find a road near the forest besides Billionaire Beaut that was least likely to be seen by Specials.

Supposedly.

Picking up my feet onto the seat, I closed my eyes and began to think for a moment. Mainly thoughts about my mother.

Who was she? How did she look like? Was I anything like her? Where was she now? How did she and Dad meet?

Why did she leave?

As these thoughts raced through my mind, I began hearing this faint voice in my head. It was unfamiliar yet...familiar. It was sort of hard to explain. Even though the voices were faint, I could make out exactly what this voice was saying.

_"No matter what you think, never loose faith in the person you've become. Never doubt that for a second, I stopped loving you, no matter what anyone tells you Emma."_

"Everyone, get out!" I heard Jason yell, opening the passenger door before jumping out. Amber followed just as Tyler and I did so. We rolled onto the cement road just as the car blew up. Turning my head around, I stared at the car's parts flew out from all directions. We all did.

It wasn't until Tyler began standing up was it then I realized that we could have died. What happened?

Helping me up, Jason told us panicked, "Run."

In less than a second, a couple of hoverbikes made their way to the scene and on them were Specials.

We all had broken out into a run.

* * *

"How did they find us?" I asked Amber as we ran through the bustle of trees that covered the mountains. Right where Billionaire Beaut was located.

"I don't know." Amber answered, dodging a tree stump.

It was ridiculous how much has happened in the course of three to four days. If my mother really was a thief, was this her life? Running away from the law and hiding in almost every single corner she turned? I may not have known my mother but I do know one thing.

She trusted no one.

Makes me wonder how she ever fell in love with Dad. I mean love is basically all about trust and commitment, something I now know she didn't-couldn't have the ability to do.

I mean, I think that I'm having problems trusting my own cousins right now. Even if the thought is ridiculous.

"Emma move!" I heard Amber yell, shoving me out of the way. My body felt limp as I began rolling down the uneven ground. It wasn't until my body was stopped the second it hit a tree.

Looking up, I gasped as I saw Amber's body on the ground of the forest floor just after a Special shot out a dart. A dart that was meant for me. The Special approached her with a small injection shot. He opened her eye, and injected it in her eye making her body shiver slightly. They stood there for a moment before her eyes opened up on their own again.

Her green eyes.

Just as I was going to run again, I felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me up onto the back of a hoverbike. A stolen hoverbike might I add. Stolen by the one and only Douglas Davenport.

* * *

"What are you doing? We have to go back! My cousins-"

"Are one of them now." He cut me off just as we crossed the border into Mission Creek.

I felt dread begin filling up inside just as tears started pooling out of my eyes.

Douglas sighed, "Oh don't cry mini girl version of Chase. We'll find her again. Eventually."

"Not helping." I told him, "And the name's Emma."

"Really, your Emma? I thought you were June."

"You mean Leo's daughter?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah that one. How is she by the way? Haven't seen her since the war broke out."

Oh boy. This was going to be hard. "I don't know."

Douglas turned his head around at me for a split second before facing forward again, "What do you mean you don't know? She escaped didn't she?"

Shaking my head, I told him quietly, "No actually. She was taken away before she ever made it out."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent after that. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him yet I knew they would all be answered once we arrived to our destination which at the moment was currently unknown.

Just like everything else.

* * *

**So school's finally over! Yay! This probably means more updates if my mother doesn't disconnect the Wi-Fi. Here's to hoping.**

**Sorry about updating the last chapter sort of late. Finals kind of kept me busy. Okay, they definitely kept me busy. The next flashback will probably be sort of emotional and heartbreaking.**

**Have a great summer!**


	12. Chapter 12

A small nine year old brunette girl sat on the street corner in front of Mission Creek Church. Her hair was down and wavy due to the braids she recently removed. It was a messy wavy but she didn't care. Her beautiful white sundress was filthy due to the activities from earlier. Her best friend Kadie's mother, Amber, had taken them to the park behind the church to celebrate her birthday since her parents were off doing God knows what. It's not the first time they've left without explanation but whenever they do they usually brush it off.

Amber and her mother sort of got along but there are moments like this where Amber just snaps. Earlier today, Kadie and Amber had come over to her place to say happy birthday and see what they had planned and when the brunette had told them her parents had gone, Amber began to rant about how irresponsible her parents were and dragged her out of the house.

She had tried to make the brunette forget the fact that her parents weren't there like she does whenever they miss that day. It worked back when she was only a few years old but now...it just hurts.

The brunette acted like everything was fine without a care in the world for Kadie's sake since she didn't want to worry her, but the moment Amber turned her back, the brunette ran off to the front of the church to be alone.

She was suppose to be alone today anyways.

So now here she was at the corner of the street sitting all alone knowing that Amber was probably worried sick. Her face was dirty due to the dried up tears she had cried earlier that day. People who walked by barley glanced at the girl thinking she was just being dramatic and looking for attention when in reality, all she wanted was her parents to call her and tell her happy birthday. They couldn't even do that.

All they managed to do was make her feel like trash.

Like she was worthless.

The girl stared at the ground, wiping away any new tears from leaking out without noticing a homeless man making his way towards her. He wore torn up ragged clothes and smelled as if he hadn't taken a bath in weeks all while pushing along a cart filled with black bags that contained recyclables.

Tapping the girl on the shoulder, she looked up and noticed the homeless man for the first time holding out something. The girl flinched slightly at his touch but it didn't bother him. Instead, the man held out his hand to reveal a plastic box which contained a plastic red rose.

When the brunette took it, he told her softly, "You're not alone kid. You're not alone." before leaving.

The girl stared at the rose and for the first time in a while, she believed him. She wasn't alone. Not today at least. She may not feel that way tomorrow but today she did and that's okay.

And in a couple of years someone who loves her dearly will remind her of that again because there was one thing Amelia Renaldi never was.

She was never alone.

* * *

**Short chapter based on a true story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chase stared at the plastic plate laid before him warily. It's been at least two days since he's last seen Emma. Two days since he had said goodbye. Two days since everything had changed.

If only time travel were possible.

Then he would go back to the time when life was complete. His daughter would be sleeping in her small crib, clutching onto the small bunny rabbit his brother Adam gave to Emma at the hospital as he stood besides his wife. They would both be staring down at her with complete admiration, without a care in the world. Not worried for the obstacle that would soon come in a couple of months.

The day the war broke out was one of the most devastating days of his life. Chase remembers the events from those days perfectly, with or without his eidetic memory ability. It was a day no one could forget, even if they tried.

It all began as a silent attack in Washington. The regulated television programs were stopped immediately after the president had been shot down and suddenly, the U.S went chaotic. Him and his siblings tried to comfort and reassure the people that it would all be okay. That they had it all under control.

They didn't.

The day after that, Specials began attacking cities, killing thousands of people and tore families apart. Comparing a Special to a Bionic would be like comparing a Vampire to a person. One would always be stronger than the other. In other words, the three siblings plus a whole school of bionic students against an army of Specials would basically be going on a suicide mission.

After the third week, Mr. Davenport had finally concluded that they no longer had a chance against them. They had already lost. That is, until Mr. Davenport and Chase had come up with a plan to send as many people underground, away from the rays that would soon be blasted in one week.

Or so they thought.

Dr. Montgomery had heard of their plans and didn't think of it much until he realized that his daughter was one of the many people going into hiding did he jump into action a week and a half earlier than he had planned to.

Kadie and Adam were the first two people to hear of this. Well more like experience it first hand. Their house was blown to shreds right before they had arrived. Both were so thankful that they had decided to take the kids with them that day. Right after the first incident, the second tragedy had struck Leo and Janelle.

When they heard that the Specials had come to Mission Creek, both had decided that it was best Leo take his daughter as Douglas lead Janelle out of the city. It was a great plan, that is until someone spilled the beans.

They managed to corner and injure him to the point he couldn't do anything to stop them from taking his only daughter, June.

Douglas was shot down right before he left the city and Janelle...

Janelle had lost her unborn child due to the stress and panic that faithful October day had brought on all of them.

Bree refused to tell anyone what happened that day. Only that her husband, Sebastian, had sacrificed himself for the sake of their son Tyler.

Chase and Mia were the last people who were struck with the disaster. It came as a surprise for both of them but in less than no time, they had begun to run. It was difficult but they had finally almost made their way out of the city. Almost.

Right before they had reached the city limits, Dr. Montgomery's Specials had somewhat cornered them with no way out. That's when his wife, Mia, had made the ultimate sacrifice.

She surrendered.

* * *

_"We're surrounded. There's no way out." Chase told Mia as they hid behind one of the cities many abandoned buildings. She turned her head around the corner to see Specials marching up and down the streets, searching for her._

_Looking down at their daughter, Amelia knew exactly what had to be done._

_"Chase, listen to me," She began, placing their daughter in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips before finishing, "Don't follow me. Take care of her. I love you both so much."_

_Turning around, she broke out into a run screaming at the Specials, "Hey you ugly things, come get me!"_

_Chase watched as the Specials had captured her and took her away and the sad thing was._

_ He couldn't do anything to save her._

* * *

"Not even if I tried." Chase mumbled, leaning his head against the cement wall.

Silence practically echoed off the walls down in the prison cells yet he didn't mind. It gave him a chance to think about things he had blocked out for Emma's sake.

And for his own.

The sound of nails on chalkboard screeched through the walls so suddenly, Chase jumped and immediately turned his face towards the opening of his prison door. Standing there were two Specials who had made their way towards him and pulled him up roughly. Finding no point in trying to escape, Chase went along with them without a struggle even though his mind was already trying to calculate the swiftest escape routes.

Even if he did manage to make it out, the Specials were way to fast for him to handle alone.

So for now, he would have to just follow along.

* * *

"Well, ain't this a surprise?" Dr. Montgomery smirked as he sat on his oversized throne with his hands and feet crossed professionally. Chase rolled his eyes at him as Dr. Montgomery continued, "One of the oldest biggest threats known to man kind who happens to be the father of my daughter's daughter is kneeling before me. Ain't life just full of surprises?"

When Chase didn't answer, Dr. Montgomery frowned, "Oh come on. Don't be such a baby. Let's talk."

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Chase asked already knowing Dr. Montgomery's response.

Dr. Montgomery smiled once again, "How is my granddaughter. I haven't seen her in...well...I guess you could say never."

Glaring, Chase told him, "There's a reason why."

"Oh come on. You make one bad impression and you are forbidden to see your own granddaughter? That doesn't sound very reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Chase asked again, "You tried to kill me the second you saw me talking to your daughter. Which, I remind you, wasn't technically your daughter according by law since you gave her up for adoption at the age of ten. Need I say more?"

Dr. Montgomery sighed, "No, no you don't. I am very well aware of what mistakes I've made in my life. I don't need my daughter's ex-husband bringing it up. That's not why I brought you here though Mr. Davenport."

"Then why did you?"

"Because," he shrugged, "I need to find my granddaughter and you know where she is."

Chase laughed, clearly amused, "And what makes you think that I would ever give you that kind of information?"

It was Dr. Montgomery who laughed this time, "Oh I know you won't. Not without a little help."

Spinning his chair around, Dr. Montgomery pressed the holographic white button that appeared besides him just as the window shimmered lightly. Chase's eyes widened when he saw who was on the screen.

His older sister Bree was handcuffed to a pole, trying to break out of her bionic signal blocker handcuffs. There in front of her stood a blonde woman around his age pointing a gun at her.

It was Sabrina.

"I can play this game to you know." Dr. Montgomery said though Chase didn't move his eyes from the screen. He was to afraid to. "Just tell me where she is and your sister is safe to go, unharmed. Your choice."

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	14. Chapter 14

"This is it?" I asked, staring up at the old abandoned mansion.

"Yep," Douglas answered, hopping off the bike. "This is it. Welcome to Cassa de Davenport or as I would like to call it, my temporary hideaway."

Following after him, I asked, "This is your hideaway? Isn't it a little pathetic that your living in your brother's old home."

Glaring at me, Douglas asked sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry. Do you you have any other idea's where we could go? It shouldn't be so hard to find, especially for a person who's supposedly dead and a girl who's wanted throughout the nation along with her siblings."

"Their my cousins. Not siblings. I don't have any siblings."

Opening the front door, Douglas told her, "Sounds lonely."

I shrugged, "It is...but it isn't. I have my dad which is more than most kids in the facility have so I guess I should be grateful but-"

"Emma!" I heard someone exclaim before someone took me in their arms in a tight embrace.

Pulling me away, Douglas told him, "Easy Kadie. She's still a bit shaken up from before."

Focusing her attention back to me, she said, "I thought you were taken along with Sam and Michael..."

Her voice wavered when she's said her daughter's name. Tears had made it's way to her eyes and soon she had pulled me back into her arms, clutching me tight. I would have cried with her if it wasn't for the fact that I felt numb.

It was as if everything was happening so fast that it has yet to be registered in my head.

After a minute of holding onto me, Aunt Kadie had released me from her hold and lead me inside, wiping her tears in the process. Since it was becoming to get dark, the mansion had a gloomy feel to it. Sort of the way everyone was feeling at the moment.

Everyone except me.

"Hey Kadie, is Douglas back yet because we're running out of-" The brunette boy paused when he looked up from his holo-tablet and turned bright red.

Raising an eyebrow at Douglas, I pointed a thumb at the boy and asked, "Who's that?"

He answered, "That's Kyle. My partner's son. He's extremely intelligent, unlike his father who's missing a few neurons."

"Yeah, by the way, where is Kaz? He was suppose to meet us here a while ago." My Aunt Kadie asked the boy who continued to stare at me dumbstruck.

"Look, as awesome as it is to just stand here I want to find out what happened after I left and what happened to everyone else because I am sick and tired of being left in the dark!" I exclaimed, looking over to Kadie and Douglas who were surprised at my outburst.

Pushing my Aunt Kadie forward, Douglas told her, "You can take this one."

Glaring at him, she answered, "Sweetie, I know you hate this, trust me I do, but I don't really know what happened. When you left, I tried looking for you but Spin had shoved me into one of the escape pod's that lead to a nearby school. Mission creek high. Your father's old friend...I think his name was Oliver?" She looked over to the boy for confirmation in which he responded by nodding his head. She continued, "Well, once he found me, he brought me here. Douglas had informed me that he had gone to find Amber, Jason, Tyler and you. He only found," Stepping away from me, she told us, "Excuse me.'

Turning around, my Aunt Kadie stepped away from us and began to make her way down the hall besides the kitchen, crying quietly.

I felt bad for my Aunt. She had lost so much today. So have I but for some reason, this information isn't completely getting to me.

It's as if my mind is refusing to believe it's real. Like this is all one bad dream. That I'm going to wake up eventually and see the glow in the dark stars up on my ceiling as if it were the real night sky and besides me would be the stuffed bunny I had since I was a baby sitting on my nightstand.

I would smell the familiar smell of eggs cooking on the stove that Aunt Bree would be making for Tyler and I since Dad had gone to do a routine morning check around the facility with Uncle Adam. The sound of my annoying alarm clock would be blaring and I would shut off quickly to let me get some sleep.

In twenty minutes Dad would come inside and greet me good morning by giving me a hug and asking if I had a goodnight sleep.

But this wasn't a dream and Aunt Bree isn't in the kitchen, Tyler isn't in his bed, Uncle Adam is captured and Dad...

It was as if a tsunami of sadness hit me so hard that it knocked me down to my feet and the world around me began to descend into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. Writer's block really got to me.**

**So, who do you guys want or expect to see next?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mia, please!" Bree begged, staring at the brunette standing in the corner of the room smirking trying to ignore the gun pointed towards her forehead.

"Shut it Davenport." Sabrina spat, her green eyes practically glowing in the barely lit room.

All cameras were pointed at them as if anticipating their next move.

Instead of listening, Bree continued to beg, "Mia, listen to me! This isn't-"

"Didn't you hear Sabrina?" Mia asked quietly, smirk still in place, "Or do we have to show you how to stay silent."

The gun clicked, ready to shoot the trigger but Bree didn't care. She had to get to her, just like Leo had done to Chase many years ago.

"June 4th, 2021."

That had caught Mia's attention, "What?"

"Emma's birthday. Do you remember?" Bree asked.

Mia's eyes glazed over before hardening again, "Of course I remember now shut it before I tell Sabrina to shoot."

"If you remember," Bree began, "Then you remember what you told me when we were alone." Mia's eyes began to glow in anger but Bree ignored it, "You told me you didn't want to play repeat, that you didn't want to be like your father. The exact reason why you were scared when you were first pregnant and yet," Bree paused, looking at her straight in the eye, "Yet here you are. The exact copy. I wonder what Emma would say if she saw-"

"Oh to hell with this!" Mia exclaimed, taking the gun away from Mia and pulled the trigger.

But not at Bree.

Instead she shot the cameras around the room before punching Sabrina, knocking her out.

As she bent down to get the keys to unlock Bree from the handcuffs, Bree asked, "What are you-?"

"Your right." She cut off, making her way towards her, "Sorry about all of this."

Once Bree was free, she turned to look back at Mia and gasped when she noticed they were no longer green but brown.

"Mia your eyes. Their brown." Bree pointed out, smiling.

Instead of smiling back, she told her, "We need to get you out of here before anyone finds us."

"How do we do that."

"We need to give you green eyes."

* * *

"They look so real." Bree commented, staring at her reflection in Mia's room.

It was a dark room, barely lit by the lamp in the corner but the window in the corner made up for it. The room was practically empty, barely anything was stored in here. It almost reflected Mia's personality, back when Bree had first met her. Empty and dark, with barley any cracks to let the light in.

It's probably why Bree had disliked her so much. She had just seemed so vacant and distant towards her but it took her a while to find out that was just a coping mechanism. To block out any feelings until they felt to strong for her to handle. Like Emma sometimes does unless she's angry which she has no hold on.

Adam often commented that Emma might have gotten that from Spike...somehow. Sort of like her little Spike streak as Tyler often commented.

Mia had done a makeover on Bree, giving her unnatural looking straight hair, a black and white suit which Specials wore along with the face tattoos but most importantly, the iconic green eyes they came with.

Smiling slightly, Mia said, "Your welcome."

"So," she began, "What's the plan?"

"You are going to take my keys," Mia began handing her the keys to her rover, "and leave. Your son will be joining you."

"But what about my brothers?"

"I can't let them go."

"What?!" Bree exclaimed.

Mia sighed, turning to look at her, "Bree, your brothers were captured and registered in the system. I can't just let them go or else they'd most likely find them and you and take you away and make me a Special Bree. Your brothers now have trackers implanted in them. I'll get them out eventually but now isn't the time."

Bree stayed silent, not exactly sure what to say. It still felt odd talking to her. It's been fifteen years after all and yet it didn't feel odd at all. It was a confusing feeling.

Probably not as confusing as all the thoughts spiraling around her head. Probably thoughts about Chase and Emma.

It must be killing her not seeing them for so long.

For not meeting Emma.

Bree knows she'd probably go insane if her son was separated from her for so long.

"She's just like you, you know." Bree suddenly spoke.

"Who?"

"Emma. She's just like you. We actually call her our Little thief because of how name things she takes without our permission." Bree explained, watching Mia intently.

She continued, "She also loves to draw. Especially of the new kids training. She even does that little eyebrow raise when she looks at us amused. Like you do."

Instead of looking at her, Mia began looking through her stuff before handing Bree a small box.

Looking at her oddly, Bree asked, "What's this."

She answered, "It's just something I want you to give to Emma. I was supposed to give it to her when she was old enough. When you see her-"

"Mia no. I can't-"

"Bree, please." She begged, holding back tears. Her voice never wavering,

Bree sighed, putting the box in her pocket.

Recollecting herself, Mia said, "Now, let's get you and your son out of here."


End file.
